Receivers may be equipped with multiple receive antennas to use receive diversity (RxDiv) schemes. When using RxDiv schemes, different antennas receive versions of the same signal for one user, and diversity combining is used at the receiver to improve the signal-to-noise ratio.
Multi-carrier transmission/reception schemes are used to improve the capacity of radio communications systems and to ensure high guaranteed bit rates across large coverage areas. Multi-carrier transmission/reception schemes have been established and stipulated in various standards, among them MC-HSPA (Multi-Carrier High Speed Packet Access). In multi-carrier transmission/reception schemes, multiple receive antennas may be used to receive signals transmitted over different carriers.